


Sweet Nightmare

by SleepyTechnoKid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Based on the Borderline Nightmare I had.





	Sweet Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Borderline Nightmare I had.

The sunlight fills the room through the window, Sammy rises from his bed, stretches his arms about for a brief moment, Sammy pulls away and stands completely up off the bed and directly reach his hands towards the handle of the door that is right next to his bed.

The first sight as the wooden door passed his vision, he felt his heart just sank completely below his chest. He sees something that no human being wants to see in their entire life. A Centipede, bigger than their usual size with their long antennas. Sammy in horror covered his mouth with his hand, trying his hardest not to scream, and gently swings the door back, softly closing it completely not making a lot of noise.

”This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!” Sammy says to himself with both of his hands on each side of his head. He frantically looked around the surrounding area of his room. “My phone, my phone, where is it?”

Sammy roughly pushed back his covers, but no phone in sight, it quickly dawned on him that he left in the living room, it made him groan in defeat. “No, Stop it, Samuel, from other things you have gone through, this shouldn’t be nothing.

He turns and faces the door again, with eyes closed he inhales then audibly exhales. He reaches his hand towards the knob and grabs hold of it gently, slightly turns the handle far enough to the point he can feel the door become loose, firstly seeing the antennas make his heart sink again but this time he didn’t cowards back into his room. He notices that he can slide past just on his left side of the wall.

Sammy pressed his back against the wall as much as he could, shuffling away from his room, watching every single antenna and his best not trying to touch them.

He immediately stopped as he saw one of them moved, Sammy Inhaled sharply, it seems that one of the Centipedes moved around on the door frame, Sammy watched as the two antennas moved right next to him blocking the path where he was going.

Sammy puffs out his chest, trying to keep his composure, slides down against the wall, and slowly move along underneath the antennas, but as much of his horror doesn't end there, he sees the Centipede move again, Sammy sees the antennas move down towards him. By reflex, all that he was aware that he bends on the antennas with his index finger and thumb, the feel of it made him squirm in the inside, he bends the antennas into folds, only half aware of what he is doing, he pressed his fingers tighter and tighter to the point he felt a jolt of movement between his fingers like something broke, it made Sammy pull his hand back, in front of him the Centipede falls off the wall to the floor in front of him, squirming around like it's struggling to get back on its legs.

Sammy stares at the creature, mortified, his face expresses the sickness of what he just did, knowing that he just inflicted pain to it.

”Friend, are you feeling well?”

Sammy found himself standing with his hand raised with the same index finger and thumb almost meeting each other. He looks ahead to not only see the surrounding place cloudy place. Gray, his favorite alien along with The Doctor, but surprisingly it's just the Hylasian.

Sammy narrows his eyes and tilts his head to one side slightly. "You look different." He usually remembers Gray's appearance, that he has this short stature but still cute with his snout and his grey fluffy fur like the Doctor's Hair on his head and back, but this time his more humanoid, even could be taller than The Doctor. Gray's fur is whiter and angelic, even he has wings.

Gray started walking towards Sammy. "Well, you can say this what I usually look." He replied softly. As he got close, Gray gently place one of his hands on the center of Sammy's chest. Sammy watches both of Gray's antennas lowering. "Your heart is beating abnormally." He looked at Sammy straight at his eyes. "But you're organ of sight is telling me something else, as long it's not the sign of cardiac arrest."

"Gray!" Shouted Sammy in shock.

"I'm looking out for you my dear friend, you've been having bad habits. Now, what's seems to be troubling you?"

"I saw, giant centipedes, I mean huge ones, It was a terrifying sight, they were blocking the halls, I think I just killed one-" Sammy gets halted by Grey's finger pressed against both of his lips Gray soon release his finger away, and Sammy didn't bother didn't say anything further.

Sammy Watched Gray pressed his fingers together by their tips. "I completely empathize with your predicament that has occurred.”

”But why did it happen?” Sammy asked.

Gray gently wraps his arms around Sammy, pulls him closer, and has his head rested on Gray’s fluffy chest as for comfort. ”I wish I knew, my dear friend, I wish I knew.”

Sammy softly opens his eyes to see his room slowly lighting up from the risen sun, he felt something soft pressed from his back all the way passed the back of his head, he lightly grins from the light purrs and trills his alien friend gives off. ”Gray...”

”Hm..”

”Thank you.”

”Of course, my dear friend, you still need some sleep, though.”

In the hall leading to his room is four bodies of motionless centipedes that have deep slashes.


End file.
